


Place Our Own

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter brings up the idea of moving in together to Vanessa and Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' or 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

"How do you guys feel about getting a place all together?” Peter asks, reaching for the sugar packets, despite having emptied his coffee cup five minutes ago. 

"What happened? Did your aunt hear us talking about spitroasting? Or is this because I accidentally burnt her roast?” Wade asks, looking between him and Vanessa. 

Vanessa grabs hold of Peter’s wrist, squeezing firmly. The look on her face is soft, though the message is clear: ‘enough with the sugar packets’. Wade yelps as her foot makes contact with his knee beneath the table. 

"I have on flats,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Besides, you didn’t burn the roast too badly.” 

“Was it the spitroasting thing then?” He makes a gesture towards his bare face. “Or should I have covered this up?” 

"Everything tasted absolutely fine,” Peter says, scowling at the sugar packets clenched in his fingers. “Aunt May could sleep through the apocalypse, which means no way she overheard us." He lowers his voice, glancing at the unoccupied table beside them.

"Oh, she heard.” The squeeze Vanessa gives his wrist is entirely sympathetic. “Your aunt said it was a fine activity to perform underneath her roof, but we have to wait until after she goes to bed.” 

"You talked to my aunt about our sex life?” 

The barista casts them a harsh warning glance, but says nothing. Peter groans, slumping down in the chair, grabbing handfuls of sugar packets with his free hand, shoving them into his pockets. 

"Easy there, baby boy.” Wade grins, hooking his ankles through theirs beneath the table. “Your aunt made us promise not to spoil your dinner.” 

"Could we get back on the subject?” Peter groans, casting a glance towards the still scowling barista. “Before we get kicked out.” 

“We can get a place together, but I refuse to have any gnome wallpaper.” Vanessa strokes her foot over Wade’s. “Or unicorns for that matter.” 

"We could have unicorn bed sheets?” Peter suggests. “We need a bigger washing machine, or at least one that can handle bloody uniforms weekly.”

“I haven’t killed anyone in over four days,” Wade objects, “Your uniform broke the washing machine, baby boy.” 

Vanessa clears her throat, casting a side glance towards the barista wiping down the counter. 

"We can have unicorn bed sheets.”


End file.
